


SNAP!

by wendy1103



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1103/pseuds/wendy1103
Summary: Not sure when in the story line this is set. But Vanessa finally lets her grief take over





	SNAP!

At last!! 

At bloody last!! 

xxxxxxx

Rhona had text, to say Vanessa was on edge all day, and would make up an excuse to cover her, so she had no choice but to go home. 

Charity wondered was this moment where Vanessa would finally crack, finally let go and have a good cry, just let it all out. Scream and shout if she wanted, bang things, break things even. Charity didn’t care. She just wanted her to let go. Let the grief take over, and give her some sort of release. 

She text Faith and told her come hell or high water, she needed a few hours with Vanessa. She didn’t care where she took the kids, just that Jacobs Fold was off limits for the next few hours. 

xxxxxx

Vanessa barged in the door, in a silent temperament. Which, in her own mind,  
Charity thought was great. Vanessa has been angry over the past few weeks, but this was silent, her brain was in overdrive. 

“ Alright babe ... nice day?” 

“ Ugh!” Vanessa responded, “ yeah fine .. bloody Rhona .. second guessing me, so I just came home” 

Keep it nice and simple Charity thought, don’t play into the Rhona card. That will change the subject. 

“Babe, you go take shower yeah .. I’ll be down here with glass of wine when you’re done?” Charity said 

“Fine!” Vanessa pounded her way up the stairs, with a firm bang of the bathroom door thrown in at the end. 

xxxxxxxx

Charity had given her more than enough time, poured wine, she was ready to argue if that’s what Vanessa wanted, sit in silence. Whatever she needed. But Vanessa needed to snap, and soon.

She headed up stairs, and could still hear the shower running. 

“Babe .. ?” She said from outside the door but there was no response. Vanessa never took long showers, always expecting some one of the kids to come calling. 

She open the door this time “Ness .. you nearly ..? “ 

The sight of Vanessa tugged hard in her chest. Sitting down in the shower, curled up, holding her knees to her chest, sobbing with the water running over her. 

Charity pulled the door open and turned off the shower, grabbed a dressing gown and wrapped it around the smaller woman. Vanessa’s eyes were bloodshot with tears, and she was shaking cold. 

Charity, whispered to her, “babe .. let’s get you out of here ok” 

Vanessa cried more as Charity helped her to feet, wrapping her up. She held her tight as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Charity wasn’t expecting this. She was expecting angry Vanessa. But this was a step on the right direction, weeks of pent up emotion finally boiling over. 

“Vanessa .. what do you need ?” Charity asked, her face pressed against the smaller woman’s damp hair. 

“Just you” Vanessa managed between sobs, as she looked “Please Charity ... I just want you” and Charity knew exactly what she meant, thankful that she did. 

Charity guided them to their room, holding Vanessa tight the whole time, until she lay her on their bed. Charity hovered over her, running her fingers over her dampened hair, over her cheeks. They still looked flushed and pink. Her lips pale and chapped. The pain of the last few weeks clearly taking their toll on mind and body. 

Her precious Vanessa, precious fiancé, her everything without exception, she wished she could take her sadness away. 

“Babe you sure this is what you need right now?” Charity asked as she toyed with the edge of Vanessa’s dressing gown.

“Charity! Please.... I just ... please.” Vanessa sobbed, clutching at her, pulling desperately at the arms of her shirt.

“Ness ... Vanessa, it’s ok babe. You just try to relax. Just let me take care of you for once.” Charity kissed away a tear blooming from her fiancés eye, then made her way slowly down her jawline stopping at her chin for just a moment, before kissing her lips sweetly.

Charity was content to keep her kisses light, but Vanessa opened herself up, urging Charity to explore her mouth with her tongue, and she could do nothing but oblige. She deepened the kiss, licking into Vanessa’s mouth, pressing against her tongue, ending with a gentle bite to her bottom lip.

Charity pulled the sides of Vanessa’s dressing gown open, letting out a hitched breath as she gazed down at her. Charity marveled at how she was still as awestruck now as she was their first time together, promising a very specific hangover cure. “Ness.. Babe, you’re so beautiful.”

Beautiful Vanessa with a soft heart, always worrying about everyone else, trying to shoulder the burdens of an entire family on her own. But Charity would not let her, not anymore. Maybe if it was a few years ago, Charity’s reaction would be different. But not now, now she’s different. Charity would help her, she would lift her up, support her, and she would shower her with all the love and affection she needed right now. Everything she deserved. 

“I love you, ,”Charity said, kissing her softly. She stroked the side of Vanessa’s face, running her fingers over her cheekbone and down her jawline and then to her neck, following closely behind with her mouth.

“Charity ?” Vanessa asked timidly, a flush creeping from her cheeks all the way down to her chest. “Can you, um… I… I want to feel you.” She pulled gently at Charity’s shirt where it was tucked in to her skinny jeans.

“Oh…” Charity glanced down at Vanessa’s hand. “Yes, babe anything you need.” She stood and stripped out of her clothes before laying down alongside Vanessa pressing into her side so Vanessa could feel some of her weight. “Better?” Charity asked softly, as her fingers gently massaged Vanessa’s scar. As she always did in these moments. Always thankful. The skin to skin contact was so perfect. Charity knew she shouldn’t have been thinking of that right now, but the feeling of her own skin pressed against Vanessa’s was so soft and sensual, the right balance of everything.

“Yes,” Vanessa breathed out, moving a trembling hand to Charity’s side. Her fingers were so cold.

Charity looked down at her fiancé. Vanessa was shaking, her skin was so pale, her face was wet with tears and she was clinging to Charity, digging her fingers into her skin needily.

But Charity knew exactly what she needed. It wasn’t about pleasure for Vanessa, or even sex really. Vanessa needed to feel their connection, needed her warmth, she needed Charity. 

She needed proof that Charity was there, really there, and that she was not going to leave. That she was still going to stay with her through all this. 

Vanessa needed to feel Charity inside of her, deeply and intensely. Charity knew this, and Charity would give her exactly what she needed. She slipped her fingers through Vanessa folds, gathering wetness and skating over her clit lightly before placing two fingers at her entrance. She asked, “Is this what you need babe?” and at Vanessa’s nod of consent, plunged inside.

Vanessa let out a gasp as Charity, bottomed out, knuckle deep, inside her. 

“Ok?” she asked, pressing their foreheads together.

Vanessa could only nod in response .

Charity began pumping in and out, very slowly, pressing in all the way to the hilt, and waiting, moving the pads of her fingers against the walls of Vanessa’s pussy before pulling gradually back out. 

Vanessa whimpered every time Charity plunged all the way in , and she was determined to turn those small cries into full-fledged moans, to make Vanessa lose herself.

“My strong baby, my rocket woman,  
I love you so much,” Charity said before kissing Vanessa firmly, pressing her fingers in deep, the force of her hips behind them. She swallowed Vanessa’s answering moan, pulling out and pushing back in even deeper, causing Vanessa to cry out.

“Still ok?” Charity asked, stopping but not pulling out, using her free hand to brush the hair out of Vanessa’s face.

“Please don’t stop,” Vanessa begged, grabbing Charity by the wrist and trying to push her fingers further inside.

“I won’t, Ness . I won’t.” Charity buried her fingers deep as she could go, rocking her hips against the back of her hand. She felt Vanessa’s muscles clenching around her, slick and hot, and she curled her fingers into them.

Vanessa’s breath caught in her throat.

“Like that babe?” Charity asked, brows furrowed in earnest concern.

“ you’re so good for me babe!” 

“ taking me so well Ness!”

Vanessa nodded almost frantically, releasing a high-pitched whine as Charity found the spot that always drove her wild and massaged it firmly.

Charity could feel her getting closer. She didn’t want to hurt her, but she knew Vanessa needed to feel her, maybe even to the point of pain, and Charity would give that to her, would give her anything if it helped her understand how much Charity loved her, would do anything for her. Because, 

Lovely, 

Kind, 

Sweet, 

Perfect, 

Beautiful, 

Vanessa, 

asked for so little, asked for nothing, really, expected nothing.

But Charity knew, she always knew. She knows. She knows Vanessa like nobody else, a fact she is damn proud of. She just knew what she needed, what she was afraid to ask for, what she didn’t think she deserved. And what she needed now was more. So Charity pressed her thumb to Vanessa’s clit, rubbing slow circles.

When she felt Vanessa was ready she added a third finger, and before she could even open her mouth to ask, Vanessa was nodding. Charity worked up to a steady, forceful rhythm, and Vanessa wrapped her legs around Charity’s back, opening herself up even further and setting her hips at the perfect angle for Charity to go even deeper.

“I love you so much, Ness ,” Charity whispered, still fucking her relentlessly. “I can feel every bit of you babe ... and you are so, so perfect.” She pressed particularly deep on the next instroke. “Can you feel me?” She pulled back out, dragging the pads of her fingers against Vanessa’s front wall.

Vanessa threw her head back, moaning, her body beginning to tremble.

It was time. 

Charity began to vibrate her hand, from the thumb over Vanessa’s clit to the fingers buried deep into her core. It only took a couple more deep strokes and Vanessa was tipping over the edge with a heavy sob that thinned and stuttered as Charity worked her through her orgasm. She slowed but did not stop, kissing the tears that fell from Vanessa’s eyes.  
When Charity had finally milked her of her last aftershock she removed her fingers, pulling Vanessa into a tight embrace. “I’m here, Ness. I’m right here.”

Vanessa sobbed heavily while Charity ran her fingers through her hair, desperately hoping the release was enough to calm Vanessa’s thoughts, at least for a little while. 

She almost felt selfish for dragging such emotion from her fiancé, but she needed it, needed to finally snap. It must have done some good because Vanessa curled into her arms and fell asleep, head resting on Charity’s chest.

When Vanessa woke after a nice fifteen minute nap, she stretched her limbs and groaned, looking brighter, pinker in the cheeks, if a bit ragged around the edges.

“How are you feeling?” Charity traced her fingers down Vanessa’s arm, finally stopping to pick up her hand and give her knuckles a kiss.

Vanessa shivered at the contact and looked up at Charity , smiling. “I’m ok. I feel better. Being so close to you helped, and, ” she blushed, “the um… orgasm helped, too.”


End file.
